In accordance with an increase in a size of displays for mobile apparatuses, the necessity to increase the capacity of batteries has increased. In accordance with increases in the capacity of batteries, areas occupied by the batteries of mobile apparatuses have increased, and it has thus been required to reduce a size of a printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, an area in which components are mounted has reduced, such that interest in modularization has continuously increased.
Meanwhile, an example of the related art of mounting a plurality of components may include chip-on-board (COB) technology. COB is a method of mounting individual passive elements and a semiconductor package on a printed circuit board using surface mount technology (SMT). Such a manner has an advantage in terms of cost, but a wide mounting area is required in order to maintain a minimum interval between components, electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the components is large, and a distance between the semiconductor chip and the components is great, such that electrical noise is increased.